Future News
by Radinov
Summary: Edward Blues finds the cost of greediness... - Includes trailor, deleted scences and different ending!


Future News  
By Proctor  
  
---  
Your travelling through another dimension.  
A dimension not only of sight and sound, but also of the mind.  
A wonderess land whose boundries are that of the imagination.  
A signpost up ahead, your next stop, The Twilight Zone.  
---  
Edward Blues is a 30 year-old. He is married with two children and likes playing Nintendo. He  
is going to step into, The Twilight Zone.  
---  
Edward: "Come on Trish!"  
Trish: "No. I will not let you play a R-rated game against the kids."  
Edward: "Just one round..."  
Trish: "No! Now come clean up!"  
  
Edward got up from his seat, leaving the controller on the floor. He loved his wife, but why   
can't she understand Nintendo? Women...  
  
Trish was in the kitchen, Edward was just walking in as his kids appeared.  
  
Nicole: "We wanna play Turok dad!"  
Daniel: "Yeah dad!"  
  
Edward kneeled down.  
  
Edward: "You can have one game, but don't tell mommy! If you are caught, I was never a part of  
this."  
Daniel: "Fine dad."  
  
The kids went to the Nintendo. Nicole turned it on as Daniel turned the volume down. Edward   
walked into the kitchen, feeling a little guilty.  
  
Trish: "I hate those violent games!"  
Edward: "Why?  
Trish: "Because they make a person violent!"  
Edward: "Thats not true! A game can make a person feel better when they are angry at someone."  
Trish: "Bye pretending to kill them? Games just make a person more bloodthirsty. Imagine what  
our two five-year old kids would think after playing a game like that!"  
  
The debate went on for a few more minutes till the washing up was done. The kids were sent to   
bed, Trish went to bed but Edward stayed up and watched some telivision. The late night news was  
on.  
  
Reporter: "Welcome to the late night news with I, John Travis. Today, 2 five-year old kids shot  
two people dead with guns they had stolen from policemen. Their names were Daniel and Nicole  
Blues..."  
  
Edward: "Oh my..."  
  
The kids had been home all day! They never went out, Trish was watching them most of the time. If  
that happened why wasn't he told?  
  
Reporter: "And also, the new jetplane built yesterday has crashed..."  
  
But that happened today! What was wrong with this news guy?  
  
---  
  
The next day Trish divorced Edward after their kids started shooting people at a local mall with  
guns they had taken from police officers. They had said that the people would come back alive   
like the ones in Turok...  
  
Later that day, a new jetplane, only finished yesterday had crashed. It was on the front of all  
the newspapers.  
  
Edward felt a little queezy. He picked up the phone and dialed the number the the Channel 11   
station H.Q.  
  
Voice: "Hello. This is the Channel 11 Hotline."  
Edward: "I need information about your late night news program."  
Voice: "Just a minute."  
  
Elevator music started playing.  
  
New Voice: "Hi. How may I help you?"  
Edward: "What issues did you play on last night's program?"  
Voice: "Truck crash, riot in Hong Kong and the usual sport and weather."  
Edward: "Nothing about a plane crash or shoot-up?"  
Voice: "No.. ..but we have something like that on tonight."  
Edward: "Okay. Bye."  
Voice: "Bye."  
  
Edward sat down in the apartment he was renting. He would watch the news tonight.  
  
---  
  
Reporter: "Welcome to Channel 11 News with John Travis. Tonight, horse 21 wins at Allambie Track  
with no bets on it. People claim that it was a trick, a million dollars is stolen at a bank..."  
  
Edward wrote down horse 21.  
  
---  
  
Edward called up Allambie Track and placed $100 on horse 21, whose name was Sixty-Nine. The horse  
won, and Edward got $200 back.  
  
This could be a new life for him, he thought. He watches the late night news, see who wins in   
sports, and bets on them. What could go wrong?  
  
---  
  
Jack Travis: "...to tonights news. Today, Edward Blues was killed by a passing truck on ro..."  
  
The power in the room went off, but Edward didn't move. Tomorrow he would need to visit his   
lawyer, he had an appointment. He would need to cross atleast a few roads...  
  
What could he do?  
  
---  
  
Edward looked both ways, and saw nothing coming. He was trying to cross the street. He started   
with one step, then another. He was soon halfway across. He froze.  
  
A truck was coming towards him, with the number plate CHEATR. Was it a sign? Had he been too  
greedy?...  
  
---  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Please review it. Here are some special features (like on a DVD)  
  
DIFFERENT ENDING  
***  
Jack Travis sat down at a table with Trish.  
  
Jack: "Did our plan work? Is Edward..."  
Trish: "Yeah. He's dead."  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief. The whole thing was over.  
***  
  
TRAILOR  
***  
Edward Blues.  
He is a nice man.  
A nice man, who enters...  
...The Twilight Zone...  
***  
  
DELETED SCENE  
***  
Trish was talking to Jack over the telephone.  
  
Trish: "Did you order the truck?"  
Jack: "Yes, with the right number plate."  
Trish: "How about the horse?"  
Jack: "I payed off Allambie Race Course."  
Trish: "Anything else?"  
Jack: "No."  
Trish: "Okay, bye."  
Jack: "Bye."  
***  
  
THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY  
ARE 100% NOT REAL.  
  
WRITTEN BY PROCTOR. 


End file.
